Nosferatu Love for Life
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Seras and Alucard are childhood friends. After Seras comes to stay because of the destruction of her castle and family, Alucard's family is destroyed as well. They are taken prisoner and transported to England. Everyone is OOC. I DO NOT OWN HELLSING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Childhood Friends and the Destruction of a Family.

ALUCARD IS OOC AND SO IS INTEGRA!!! I DON'T OWN HELLSING!!!!!

* * *

She felt like she had been running for years. She had only been running for moments however. Five minutes. They were still chasing her. Her name is Seras Victoria and she is ten-years-old. The silvery red haired Draculina was running from vampire hunters that had destroyed her parents' land. Her mother had made her leave when the castle walls were breached. Crying bloody tears, Seras ran to the only place she knew she would be safe. The Dracul Kingdom was right next to her own and her friend was there. Dracul Castle "Seras what are you doing here?" Erzebet Dracul asked. "You have to help mama and daddy! Vampire hunters attacked our castle……no….mama….daddy…..Charles…they're all gone. Even Minako, my maid is gone forever. Those dogs killed them all." Seras said sadly. She sat down on the floor in the castle and cried into her knees. Erzebet picked the unnaturally petite child up and carried her upstairs to Alucard's room with a small frown. He would know how to ease her pain since it seemed he was stuck to her like glue when they visited the Victoria Kingdom. The red haired vampire carried her son's friend into his room and dropped her gracefully into his lap, startling him. "Mother what is Seras doing here? We're not supposed to see each other until tomorrow." Alucard Dracul asked. "She's distraught. You're the only one that knows how to ease her pain." Erzebet replied as she exited the room. Crying disturbed her since she had never cried much in her life. Seras wasn't an emotional vampire child but she was prone to her crying fits as well. "Ser what's wrong?" Alucard asked his crying friend. "My parents, servants, everyone was destroyed today! By vampire hunters drawn by the rumors of a war that weren't true!" Seras cried into his chest. Alucard frowned and ran his fingers through her long, silvery red hair soothingly. "Shh Ser. It'll be ok. You can stay here with me and I'll protect you." He soothed. Seras nodded. "I know but I'm still scared that they'll come here and destroy you too!" She said. Alucard smiled. "Father would never let that happen." He replied. Seras sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You're right." She said softly as she snuggled down and got comfortable in Alucard's lap. "Promise that you'll never leave me. No matter what." Seras said softly, fearfully. "I promise. No matter what I'll never leave you. Even if I die, I'll never leave you Seras." Alucard swore solemnly. Seras smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you 'Lucard." She said voice thick with sleepiness as the sun rose. Alucard smiled and the two went to sleep until sunset. Vlad Dracul and Erzebet watched from the door with identical smiles before they settled down in their bed and slept as well. Sunset Seras and Alucard came downstairs to join his parents in the dining room where there victims waited for them to consume their blood. They were careful of course, they only took three pints from each victim before letting them loose with a memory wipe so they had no idea how they ended up in the woods surrounding the village in the middle of the night. 


	2. Captured by Hellsing

Chapter two: Captured by Hellsing.

I DON'T OWN HELLSING!!!!!!

* * *

Fifty years later Seras and Alucard hid in the dungeons as the entire castle was slaughtered. The two _Nosferatu_ watched from a secret passage in horror. Seras hugged her small body to Alucard's and willed him to be silent when she felt he wanted to cry out at the way the men murdered his parents and servants like trash. "I found a couple of kids Van Hellsing." A man said as he dragged the two out by their arms. Seras was clinging to Alucard with all her strength while he held her firmly with one arm.

"Ah….so vampires _can_ have children. We'll take them with us and study them. Put them in a coffin together and load it on the ship. We're sailing for England tonight." Van Hellsing replied. Seras and Alucard were thrown into his father's black oak coffin and locked in. Seras was silently crying against his neck. "Shh Ser. It's alright. We're still together. I promised you I'd never leave you and that's what I promised." Alucard said softly as he stroked and nuzzled her hair reassuringly. Seras sniffled. "That's true." She agreed. The two went to sleep as they heard the waves from the sea in their ears.

They slept the entire way to England. Seras and Alucard were both in their sixties. Alucard was sixty five and Seras sixty four. They were still young vampires in their society but Van Hellsing treated them like ignorant children. Alucard rebelled while Seras continually proved him wrong until he got fed up with it and threatened to lock them in the basement. Seras smirked. "Sir Hellsing you could try but I'm sure I'd find a way out of whatever prison you put me in." She replied softly.

The petite teenaged vampire silently curbed her older friend's rebellion with a kiss and a neck nuzzle. 'You're an evil vampire Ser.' Alucard pouted. Seras smiled widely and Van Hellsing wondered what they were talking about. 'I love you too.' She giggled in the darker boy's head. Alucard casually wrapped his arms around her and returned both of her gestures. 'Those two are truly in love. A vampire's love is the strongest thing in the world.' He thought.

Not even when he killed the elder Draculs did they once say they hated each other for not being stronger.

Their last words to each other were 'I love you.'

Van Hellsing didn't understand how they could be so loving and be monsters at the same time. It wasn't natural. So he observed them together to figure it out. "He's watching us again Ser." Alucard whispered into her ear. "I know. We confuse him." Seras whispered back. "How can the two of you love each other so much? Monsters aren't supposed to love." Van Hellsing asked. Seras used to cry when he said that but now, she merely smiled. "Sir Hellsing you don't understand vampire love because of your frame of mind. If we're such monsters than why haven't we killed you and went on a murderous killing spree all across England? Simply because we are content to be here so long as you start treating us like teenagers instead of children. We're no less of a monster than you yourself are." Seras said softly.

Alucard scowled at him through her curtain of long, silvery red hair. Seras smiled serenely. When her temperament and personality had shifted like this, Alucard had been alarmed at first but when she easily calmed his rages with no effort, he understood why his mother was in such awe of Helen Victoria while she was undead. The woman had the infinite patience and serenity of a fallen goddess. Alucard had looked at Seras as a younger sister when they were still children but now he was developing new feelings toward her.

Seras's serene demeanor didn't change one bit but her warm cinnamon eyes darkened to a ruby color that matched his own. "But of course you wouldn't understand vampiric love. Ours is a love that doesn't just vanish when we've had everything there is to have in one's mate. We continually find new things about our chosen one to love and learn about. We are never dull beings so our love is not as fickle as human love." She replied haughtily.

Alucard smiled and nuzzled her neck and hair lazily. He found that he loved her scent. It reminded him of warm summer nights in Romania and peaches fresh from the tree. Over the years they had spent together in this manor, Seras had grown into her body and was now well endowed like a proper goddess should be. Alucard teased her by calling her the goddess of the night. Seras always smiled and replied "And you are my dark god of the night Alucard." It made him smile now just thinking of it. Years went by and the two vampires grew even older. Seras grew more beautiful and Alucard more gorgeous, drawing the attention of Hellsing staff members from both sexes equally but the two of them only had eyes for each other. Seras had taken to wearing corset-style shirts and other tight clothing outside. Inside however, she wore cotton pajama pants and a tight black tank top. She was never ashamed to show what she had and Alucard was never ashamed when she caught him staring. In fact, she would tease him in some innocent way when she did catch him staring at her and he'd grin and applaud her.

* * *

There's Chapter Two. 


	3. The Dungeon and a New Master

Chapter three: The Dungeons and a New Master

I DON'T OWN HELLSING!!!! THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC!!!!!

* * *

Thirty years later, they were locked up in the basement together when Van Hellsing was near death. Walter would visit them sometimes but mostly they only had each other for company. Twenty years passed and the two were in a blood deprivation-induced sleep. A young girl ran down to their sleeping area and hid with them.

The men hunting her found her and shot at her. The little girl's blood splattered on their faces and the two vampires drank it up greedily. "A little girl Alucard. How adorable." Seras said serenely. Alucard nodded and blocked a bullet headed for her with his arm. Seras drank from the severed head of one of the men while Alucard drank from another.

The two vampires held out an arm to block the bullets from hitting the little girl. "You are a filthy man Richard Hellsing." Alucard said. Seras smiled kindly to the little girl. "What's your name young master?" She asked. "Integra." The blonde replied. Alucard smiled as well. "We will serve and protect you master but we only ask that you never separate or come between us." He said.

"I won't." Integra promised fervently. The two vampires watched in amusement as Integra picked up the gun Richard had dropped when Seras had cut his hand off. She shot him dead and the three of them left the dungeon. "We need showers since we've been locked in the basement for thirty years and you need to go see Walter if he's still here." Seras said in a motherly tone. "Yes ma'am." Integra replied. The young girl did as the elder vampire said.

Alucard nuzzled her hair for the first time in twenty years and smiled. "Come love. We need a shower." He said. Seras nodded and they took showers. Seras was back in her familiar cotton pajama pants and tight black tank top with a pair of kitty slippers she stole from Integra's room. The two went to go check on the little Hellsing in the sick bay. Sick bay "She's fine. The wound was only a flesh wound. Welcome back to the world of the living Alucard, Seras." Walter Dornez, now thirty-eight, said happily.

Seras hugged the older man and stepped back to Alucard's side. Walter smiled widely when he saw the unnoticed look of love Alucard ran down Seras's form. Many things happened over the years that Integra was growing up. Seras lost her composure once when a male soldier tried to rape the young heiress to the Hellsing fortune. She had devoured him in the worst possible way, forcing Integra to replace him with a much more moral man. Alucard had felt a small bit of fear for the woman he was madly in love with. She was the other half of his undead soul but she still scared him every now and then. Seras giggled as she caught his thoughts again and shuffled toward the kitchen.

"WALTER!!!!" Seras screeched when the older butler drenched her in pancake syrup. Walter laughed as he ran from the enraged vampire princess. Seras's long, beautiful red/silver hair was a gooey brown and her eyes were red hellfire. "When I catch you I'll kill you!" She roared as she kicked the slippers off and raced after him at a much faster rate. And that was why Integra found Walter hanging from the flagpole in her front yard by his underwear. "What did you do?" Integra asked when she finished laughing. "I drenched Seras in pancake syrup." Walter replied.

Integra took pity on him and let him down from the flagpole. "You should know better by now Walter." She scolded. "I should but it's just so fun to piss her off. I kid you not when I say she's always calm and unruffled. She's always serene and calm no matter what happens. Alucard could be roaring around the manor in a blood rage and she'd be all calm and give him a kiss and neck nuzzle and he'd be sweet as pie." Walter grumbled. Integra laughed.

She had seen Alucard nuzzle Seras's neck a few times and her hair but never the other way around. Seras returned from another shower with a peachy tinge to her skin because she had to scrub extra hard to get all the sticky liquid off her body. Blood tears of frustration were streaming down her face and her serenity flew out the window.

When she found that miserable butler, she'd drain him of blood then impale him on a pike after she sliced his head off and burned his body!!!! Alucard found his love in that same foul mood. He thought it was amusing but for his own safety, he never told her that. "Ser what's wrong?" He asked. "That MAN!!!!!" Seras shrieked as she turned garnet eyes to him.

He hated it when she got mad because it pissed him off and together they were worse than anything ever created. He calmly picked her up bridal style and sat down in a squishy chair in the library with her on his lap.

He nuzzled her hair and neck until all the fangs sprouting in her mouth to devour Walter with returned to normal looking teeth. Seras sighed as her calm returned and she curled up in a ball in Alucard's lap. "I'm still going to maul Walter into oblivion." She muttered. "I know." Alucard replied.

* * *

The end to another wonderful chapter of Nosferatu Love for Life. Enjoy!!!! 


	4. Mates

CHAPTER FOUR: MATES

Warning: Heavy Lemon. Don't read if you don't like.

EVERYONE IS OOC!!! I DON'T OWN HELLSING!!!!!!!

* * *

(Integra is now sixteen)

Seras woke up in her coffin with a thin film of blood sweat on her forehead. She opened the lid with the button and ran upstairs to the kitchen. "What're you doing up at noon Seras?" Integra asked as she tried to hide the ice cream behind her back. "Get the fuck out of my way little girl! I'm fucking hungry!" Seras roared back.

The blonde moved out of the ravenous vampire's way and watched in sorrow as Seras devoured every single blood pack in the fridge. 'Oh now I have to buy more!' Integra wailed mentally. "You'll get over it blondie." Seras growled as she stalked off in search of Alucard. Integra blinked wide eyed in shock and went back to her office clutching the ice cream to her chest for protection. Seras found her soul mate in the darkened library.

A soft smile spread across her face as she watched him in the doorway. His long, raven hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail while he read some book. Seras walked into the room and the dark haired man stopped reading his book. "What's wrong Ser?" Alucard asked. "Full Circle." Seras replied softly. Alucard nodded and marked his spot in the book he was reading before he picked her up and melted downstairs to his chambers.

As soon as the two arrived in Alucard's chambers, Seras purred softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You will make a beautiful, strong mate for me Seras. We were meant to be together forever. Will you accept me Seras?" He asked. "Yes. I'll accept you as my mate Alucard. We are meant to be one." Seras purred softly.

Alucard laid Seras in his coffin and climbed in with her. He pushed the button that lowered the bed into the coffin proper as he tossed her tank top and cotton pajama pants out of the lid (AN: Seras doesn't wear a bra or underwear when she's in the manor. Only when she goes out). Alucard's own clothes joined hers outside on the floor as he kissed his wife-to-be hungrily. Seras moaned softly into his mouth and ran blunted nails over his skin gently.

Alucard purred in his throat and licked her throat lightly. "Please." Seras whispered heatedly. Alucard bit into her neck and his senses exploded. Her blood was the sweetest blood he had ever tasted. Seras moaned loudly and dug her nails into his scalp lightly. Alucard drank for a moment before he released her. "Drink Ser." He panted softly as he licked the rest of her blood from his mouth. Seras nodded and bit into his neck as well. The warm blood gushing down her throat heated her skin up even more. And like him, she released him after a moment of drinking.

LEMON STARTS HERE!!!!!!

Integra called for Seras but the silvery red haired female asked her to be patient. She explained Full Circle to her and the blonde blushed in her office. Seras cut off the connection for the moment when her lover licked one of her nipples. She moaned loudly and arched her back into his touch. 'Tell me what you want Ser. I'll do whatever you want love.' Alucard breathed into her mind as his tongue ran across her stomach lovingly. Seras watched with eyes full of red lust. Alucard bit her hip, drawing blood again. Seras mewled with pleasure. 'I want you to give me the world in this coffin.' She panted out.

Alucard smiled. "With pleasure mate." He whispered as his tongue dipped lower between her thighs. Seras gasped loudly as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Her hips bucked upward and the silvery-red haired _Nosferatu_ moaned until it bordered on a shriek. Seras's eyes widened and she moaned softly as Alucard thrust his tongue into her wet pussy. Her breathing came out harsh and uneven as he drove her insane. Alucard's tongue, lips and teeth sucked and licked and nipped at her while Seras's fingers scrabbled for the sheets to hold on as he took her for a ride. 'I'm not gonna give in so easily. I'm gonna make him work for it.' Seras thought as shoved her hips up into Alucard's face. Alucard grinned against her and pulled his head up. Seras whimpered. Alucard smirked and plunged his tongue back into her dripping wet cunt again. Seras's hips came up and she clenched her fists in Alucard's long, dark hair, yelling out as her body screamed pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't stop! Please don't stop!" Seras shrieked. Alucard grinned. She was shaking and close to cumming and he wanted it so bad. He needed it so he could get what he wanted. Seras held out for a good extra ten minutes but after that, she came violent and hard, screaming as her nails dug into Alucard's scalp. Alucard bit down on her clit from the sudden pain and Seras clenched her legs around his head. The silvery-red haired vampire released him and he sat up panting. "It's my turn now Alucard." Seras said softly. "Alright then." Alucard replied. Seras licked, bit and sucked her way down to his chest. Alucard moaned when Seras ran her tongue around his areola before biting down and sucking on his nipple hard. The silvery red haired woman left bite marks all over his chest and stomach before coming to her destination.

"Se-Seras please." Alucard begged. Seras smiled and ran her tongue over his tip teasingly after she left bite marks on his inner thighs, making the dark haired vampire cry out in pleasure. The raven haired man grunted in frustration and pleasure as Seras took her time licking at his tip. "This isn't fair." He moaned.

Seras giggled and pulled his entire arousal into her mouth. Her canines scraped against his skin and the raven haired man threw his head back as his nails dug into the bed. Seras purred happily around him and Alucard groaned loudly. When she applied more pressure than a normal male could take, Alucard orgasmed into her mouth. Seras took all that he gave her happily and made another pleased sound in her throat. She was also pleased that he was still hard and ready.

Seras came down hard around him and he dug his nails into her hips. Seras dug her nails into his shoulders and rode him hard and relentlessly. Her nails dug into his skin, leaving bloody furrows down his shoulders, chest and stomach. Seras and Alucard shared a violent orgasm after an hour of rough sex. Seras screamed her pleasure to the manor and Alucard howled loud enough to scare the servants and Integra herself. Alucard turned the tables and pinned Seras on the bed so hard that the springs groaned at the impact. He hovered over her on all fours. "Do you know what I want to do to you Seras?" He growled. "Yes. And I want you to do it. I want you to fuck me like a dog." Seras panted back. "I will. Under one condition." Alucard replied.

"What?" Seras asked. "I want you to beg like a fledgling for it." Alucard replied. "Please Master? I need it master!" Seras purred in a sexy tone. "Do you know how many times I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress of our coffin?" Alucard asked as he bit down between her shoulder and neck again, leaving another mark on her for everyone to see. This one was the mark that warned other men away from her because she belonged to someone else. Seras moaned and arched her back. "Ah ah ah. It's my turn Seras. You get to feel. I get to touch." Alucard said.

Seras whimpered but obeyed him. Alucard left bite marks all over her body like she did his and she dug her nails into their bed. "Alucard please!!!" She screamed out at him. Smirking happily, Alucard turned her over and yanked her up on all fours. The silvery red haired _Nosferatu_ turned her head to look at him, red eyes nearly black with lust. "Well?" She purred. Alucard grabbed her hips again, leaving marks as he slammed into her. The silvery red haired woman screamed her pleasure and bowed her head forward. "Harder! Faster! More Alucard!" Seras screamed as she clenched her insides.

Alucard smirked and obeyed her screams, knowing she would be bruised and sore the next night. The two shared orgasm after violent orgasm within the six hours they were on the bed together. They alternated between positions. Seras was on top two more times. Exhausted, Seras and Alucard both collapsed on their bed panting and the dark haired vampire pulled his new mate closer to him. "Go to sleep. You'll feel this tomorrow night." He said softly, kissing her head. "Ok." Seras agreed as she curled up in his embrace and went to sleep.

* * *

R&R OR ELSE!!!! 


	5. A Bath and a Talk

Chapter Five: A Bath and a Talk

* * *

The next night, Seras woke up and screamed in pain. Alucard opened the coffin. "I told you." He said. Seras moaned softly in pain and tried to curl up again. Moving made her cry out in pain and return to her previous position. Alucard picked her up and took her into his bathroom. "A hot bath should help Seras." He said as he laid her naked body in the hot water he had already made for her. Seras sank into the water and sighed. "We overdid it last night." She said. "Just a little." Alucard agreed.

Seras laughed. "I'll have breakfast down here by the time you get out." Alucard said. "Ok." Seras giggled. Integra was blushing hotly when she knocked on the door to Alucard's chambers. "Seras can I come in?" The blonde asked. "Yeah. I'm in the tub!" Seras called. Integra walked inside and her blush got brighter and hotter. "Y-you sure it's ok?" She squeaked. "Yeah. Come into the bathroom. I can feel your blush from here. Just sit down on the toilet lid and we'll talk about what you wanted to ask me the other night." Seras replied with laughter in her voice.

The blonde heiress obeyed the elder vampire and sat on the lid of the toilet. "I was gonna ask you what the strange disturbances around England were….they say they're vampires but they're not….You and Alucard are true vampires right?" Integra asked anxiously. Seras nodded and got out of the tub gracefully. She wrapped herself in a towel and went into her and Alucard's chambers with Integra on her heels. The petite vampiress materialized a tight, blood red tank top on her upper half and a pair of pajama pants with bats on them on her bottom half. She used the towel to remove all of the water her hair so that it could be blow dried.

"Would you like to blow dry my hair Integra?" Seras asked. "Yes!" Integra replied. Seras chuckled. She was so adorable when no one was around. Now when she had to go to the roundhouse table meetings or the council of twelve came down, Integra had to act like a real grown-up. Seras chuckled to herself when she remembered when Integra had been fourteen and gotten her first period. "Now tell me about these 'vampires' while you dry my hair." Seras said softly.

The blonde teenager nodded and started speaking while she dried the elder girl's hair. Alucard phased back into the room with two glasses of warm blood and smiled at the sight. "So……let me get this straight, there are FREAKs saying they're vampires running loose in England?" Seras asked calmly. "Yes. They also boast that they can destroy any true vampires that want to challenge them." Integra replied. Seras snorted. "Right….." She sneered.

After Seras's hair was fully dry and hanging straight down her back to her hips, the blonde Hellsing yawned. "They sent me a challenge for you two." She said. Seras smirked and accepted the cup of warm blood from her mate. "Well we'll just have to oblige the sender of the note then won't we?" She asked. Integra nodded. "Most definitely so. They're too arrogant with their chipped vampiric existence." She agreed. Alucard smirked and sat down with the two females in his life. "You would make an adorable vampire." He commented. Seras smiled. "You would." She agreed with her mate. Integra smiled. "I could never be a vampire. I'm not brave enough." She replied. "I think you're plenty brave." Seras said softly. The two _Nosferatu_ saw Integra as a daughter to them and the girl saw her as the parents she never got to have.

* * *

The end to another chapter. 


	6. The First FREAK Hunt

Chapter Six: The First Freak Hunt

* * *

A few weeks later "You two have a mission in Cheddar. There's been a FREAK disturbance down there and you two must annihilate it." Integra said as they got into the helicopter. Seras was dressed in a tight black corset top and an incredibly short black mini skirt with black tights under it. Black combat boots completed her look and her silvery red hair was braided into a long rope. Alucard had the rope of hair in his lap playing with the end of it while Seras rested her eyes with her head against the window. She had been feeling unusually tired as of late and hungrier too. She had nearly attacked both Walter and Integra several times already. Luckily she had been satiated with hot blood from the microwave in time or she'd have a pair of fledglings on her hands. Seras flinched at the thought of having Walter as a fledgling. He was bad enough as a human but if he were a vampire……..Seras felt sick at the thought. Her stomach lurched as she imagined what Walter would do if he were a vampire of one of their blood. "Are you alright Seras?" Integra asked as Seras was sick on the floor of the helicopter. Seras gave a faint nod and mentally smacked herself. 'Don't be stupid Seras. That's not gonna happen.' She told herself firmly. Her vomit disappeared with a thought from the silvery red haired woman and she smiled. "I'm fine. Really Integra. One would think you were questioning my health….and we both know vampires rarely if ever get sick." Seras said teasingly. Integra blushed a little and smiled. Seras was teasing her about her tendency to get sick every other month. "I can't help it." She pouted. Seras laughed a silvery bell laugh that Alucard absolutely adored in his mate. He noticed she put on a little weight but didn't think much of it because he always used to tell her she was too thin. 

Flashback

"_Seras you're too skinny. You need a little meat on your bones." Alucard said as he took his thin friend in. "I can't help it you know. My mama was like this too before she had Charles. Then she finally gained enough weight to look like a woman and not a stick." Seras pouted with blood tears welling in her eyes. She really didn't like her body at this point and time because she was so slender and Alucard was always pointing it out. Alucard smacked himself mentally for making her cry. "Ser please don't cry!" He pleaded. "Why not?! You continuously point out how small I am! I can't help that I look like I'm nothing but skin and bones! I can't do anything about it! No matter how much I eat, it's never ENOUGH!!!! I'M STILL FUCKING THIN AS HELL AND YOU'RE BEING A RIGHT BASTARD BY POINTING IT OUT EVERY TIME WE'RE TOGETHER!!!" Seras roared angrily as the tears spilled over. Walter and Arthur both laughed when the elder _Nosferatu_ came to be treated for the damage Seras inflicted on him. The silvery red haired girl always hurt him for his comments toward her and it amused both men to no end._

End flashback

Alucard smiled as he remembered that particular fight. It was he who came to her apologizing and begging her to forgive him instead of the other way around. Seras's eyes gleamed with glee as they set down in Cheddar and the three of them headed toward the police tent. "My men will handle this. Your case is now under Hellsing jurisdiction." Integra said sternly. She acted much older than she really was when she wasn't in the relative safety of her home. The police chief nodded and the two vampires left to go dispatch the FREAKs.

* * *

Almost done!!!!! 


	7. The Fledglings

Chapter Seven: The Fledglings

* * *

A few miles from their location A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes ran with a woman his age with black hair and big green eyes. They were the last two police officers left from the ones that were now chasing them as disgusting monsters. Two people came out of nowhere. They saw the two FREAKs and smirked. "So you are the trash that has been ruining our name. You who are nothing more than artificial filth?" The silvery red haired woman said serenely.

The man with her was grinning insanely. "My dear you have always been the rational of the two of us." He said.

"Of course. Who would keep you under control if we were both insane?" The woman laughed a silvery bell laugh that calmed both officers.

The two FREAKs caught up and grabbed the two. "We'll enjoy turning you two into our slaves." They crooned. Seras and Alucard both frowned. "Are you virgins?" They asked in unison.

"What?" The other two asked. "Are. You. Virgins?" Alucard and Seras bit off. "YES!!!" The two yelled.

Seras and Alucard shot their guns at the same time.

The two officers slumped to the ground and they killed the FREAKs and their ghouls off. "You two have a choice; you can either join us in the dark or die as humans." Seras said softly. "We'll live thank you." The man said.

"What're your names?" Alucard asked. "I'm Tina and this is Donny." The woman replied. "You have decided to join the dark so there is no going back." Seras said as she changed Donny into a vampire and Alucard changed Tina.

They took the two fledglings with them when they went back to Integra. "More?" She asked. "Yes." The two replied. At Hellsing Manor, Seras and Alucard put the two in separate rooms and left them to sleep their change off. Seras headed for the kitchen to eat while Alucard went to go speak with Integra. "Has Seras been acting strange lately?" He asked. "Well…..she's been eating more. And she's nearly attacked Walter and myself quite a few times in the past few weeks." Integra replied. Alucard nodded and left to find his mate.

* * *

R&R or I'll feed you to Seras. 


	8. The News

Chapter Eight: The News.

* * *

A month and a half later 

Alucard was becoming alarmed as were Integra and Walter. Seras was still gaining weight but it was only on her stomach and breasts. Her arms and legs were still slender and she was more temperamental. Just the other night, Seras knocked one of the fledglings through the wall for asking her if vampires could get fat. Her moods were more foul and her temper more easily lost.

Her serene moments were fewer and shorter. Seras was more prone to crying fits and she ate like she hadn't been fed in years. "Ser what's wrong? You're worrying me love." Alucard asked softly. "There's nothing wrong with me! I'm acting perfectly normal for a pregnant woman." Seras snapped. "Pregnant?" Alucard echoed. "Yes pregnant. Full Circle enables a female _Nosferatu_ to bear children. I thought you were paying attention when your mother told you this." Seras retorted.

Alucard smiled widely and hugged her, burying his face in her beautiful hair. "Ser that's the best news I've heard all week! I'm gonna be a father!" He said happily. Seras blinked. "You mean you're not mad at me?" She asked. "For what?" Alucard looked at her from her hair. "For being snappy and mean and rude and temperamental and bitchy and just not me." Seras replied tearfully.

"Not one bit love. You're entitled. We just have to announce it to everyone so they understand why you're acting this way." Alucard replied soothingly. "But Donny called me FAT!!!" Seras wailed.

"My love you're not fat. You're just getting bigger to accommodate the baby." Alucard soothed as he nuzzled her left ear and rubbed her stomach. Seras smiled and yawned widely. "As long as he doesn't call me fat again." She replied sleepily. Alucard laughed. "Let's go surprise Integra. It'll be a good seventeenth birthday present." He said. Seras nodded and heaved herself up off the coffin. "I feel like a fucking whale. I can't get up without making an effort anymore." She said tearfully.

The two vampires went to Integra's office to tell her the news. "I've finally figured out what's wrong with Seras." Alucard said. "What is it? Is she ok? Are you ok Seras? You're not hurt or sick are you? Do I have to call Father Maxwell down here to tend to you?" Integra asked worriedly. The girl's face turned red from speaking so fast. "No. I'm not sick. I'm pregnant." Seras replied.

"Pregnant? That's great!" Integra squealed. Walter walked in with Integra's tea and groaned. "You're pregnant?" He asked faintly. "Yes. I'm going to have a baby in five more months and there's nothing you can do about it." Seras replied haughtily. Walter paled. "T-there's gonna be a mini Serucard running around here?" He whimpered. "Yep." Seras replied cheerfully. Integra, Alucard, and Walter thought she said it a little _too_ cheerfully. "I'm going to go hide in my room." Walter said. Seras laughed. "Quit being a baby you big baby." She said testily.

* * *


	9. Fledgling Troubles Pt1

Chapter Nine: Fledgling Troubles Pt. 1

I DON'T OWN HELLSING!!!

* * *

Donny and Tina walked in the room. "Master." They both greeted their respectful masters though Donny gave Seras a strange look that Alucard didn't like. 'I may end up killing your fledgling Ser.' He told her mentally. 'That's fine with me. I should've let him die in Cheddar.' Seras sniffed in response. She knew exactly what Donny was fantasizing about when he looked at her and it pissed her off. Her normally cinnamon red eyes were darkening to the color of garnets and Alucard intervened before she could splatter blood all over the poor heiress's office. "Boy if you're going to look at a woman, look at your own woman. Not mine." He snarled. Donny flinched and averted his eyes from his master.

'Why can't I have her? Why does _he_ get her?' He thought resentfully. "Because we're soul mates." Seras replied. Alucard knew Tina was in love with him and Donny too but didn't want to tell Seras just in case she thought Tina a threat to her and the baby. "What are you rambling about Alucard? Tina is a sweet girl and I am not threatened by her." Seras hissed under her breath. Alucard smiled and kissed her hungrily. Seras's eyes went unfocused with a glaze of pleasure just as Integra's phone rang. "Hellsing Agency? Seras speaking." Seras said dreamily. "Yes I'll let her know. Ok. Bye-bye." Seras hung up. "The Council of 12 is coming up here tomorrow for a meeting Integra." Seras said. "Fuck." Integra sighed.

Seras and Alucard chuckled at the little Hellsing and she blushed. "Heh." She said sheepishly. Seras loved Integra to death and showed it in the most girly way possible. She squealed and latched onto the little girl's neck and shoulders. "I LOVE YOU!!!" She cried. Integra turned purple from lack of oxygen and Alucard gently pried her off. "'Tegra still has to breathe love." He said. Seras blushed sheepishly much like her young charge did and smiled. "Heh." She giggled. Integra smiled and hugged Seras's belly. "That baby makes you so adorable!" She giggled. Seras smiled widely and nuzzled her long blonde hair.

Seras is now five months along and looks eight

"No no NO!!!! You're doing it wrong Donny!" Seras shouted angrily for the millionth time. The blonde fledgling sighed and put the weapon on the ground. "I don't know what you mean master." He said frustratedly. Seras growled out a sigh to herself. "When you aim for a target don't use your human eyes. You're dead now. Use your vampire eyes." She snapped. Alucard came outside to check on his mate and smiled as he took in her pear shaped body. "You're still as beautiful as you were the night we woke up." He whispered in her ear. Seras smiled and calmed her temper. "If you aim like a human boy, you'll miss like a human. And stop giving my wife covert looks. Practice on your aim. Not staring at my wife's breasts." Alucard added quietly. Seras went inside. "I'm going to go lay down. Watch over his training for me my love." She said softly. "Alright love. Go see how Integra is doing first. She's not feeling so well." Alucard replied. Seras nodded and walked through a void to the young heiress's office.

* * *

The twist is nearly upon us! 


	10. Fledgling Troubles Pt2

Chapter Ten: Fledgling Troubles Pt. 2

* * *

Seras walked into Integra's office frowning at the odd smell coming from behind the door. "What's wrong Tegra?" Seras asked. "I feel sick. I tried to start smoking today and I feel horribly ill." Integra replied. Seras smiled. "Why do you feel the need to smoke Tegra?" She asked as she eased herself down on the couch and sighed. "I'll be so glad when this baby gets here." She said. "It's twins." Integra said. "What?" Seras asked. "Twins. Your size indicates it's more than one baby." Integra explained. Seras smiled widely. "See? No reason to start smoking. You're too smart for that." She said. Integra nodded.

"You're right." She agreed. The blonde stopped trying to smoke and Seras smiled widely. The silvery red haired Draculina went down to her and Alucard's room and went to bed. She was satisfied with her work for tonight and felt she was entitled to a little shut eye since her pregnancy often kept her up in the day time and she was always tired. It was amazing she even bothered to get out of bed tonight. Tina was sitting in the chambers when she walked in.

"What's wrong Tina?" Seras asked. "Why doesn't master love me? I just want to be loved." Tina cried. Seras sighed. "He loves you like a fledgling. He can't love you like he loves me because we're married. You should try harder to make Donny notice you. I'm sure once he starts noticing you, it'll all be ok." Seras replied. Tina cocked and aimed Alucard's Casull at her. "No. It won't be ok. Once _you're _out of the way though, everything will be ok again. Master will love me and Donny won't matter anymore." Tina replied before she shot Seras in the throat.

Seras shrieked in pain and dropped to the stone floor. Alucard materialized by Seras's side in an instant. "What have you done you stupid bitch?" He roared at his fledgling. "I made it so we can be together Master!" Tina cried. Alucard picked his bleeding mate up and rushed her to sick bay before the bullets in his Casull could harm the babies.

Walter immediately took care of her and both the twins and Seras were saved. Alucard went back to his chambers where his fledgling was waiting, looking proud of herself. "You should be ashamed of yourself. I've told you time and time again that I'm nothing more than your master. It's a father/daughter relationship. Seras is my wife, my bride, my mate, my eternal soul mate. Nothing will separate us. Not even a jealous petty fledgling!" He snarled as he destroyed his own fledgling in a heartbeat. Tina didn't make a sound when she died. Just smiled. Alucard went up to the sick bay to make sure his wife was ok before he told her the news. "I thought she was a sweet kid. A little upset over her predicament but still sweet." Seras said tearfully. "I know you did love. She was just messed up. Now that's one strange fledgling down and one to go. We should've never turned them my love." Alucard replied. Seras nodded and Alucard carried her downstairs to their room.

* * *

There's the twist!!!! Hope you liked it. 


	11. The Twins are HERE!

Chapter Eleven: The Twins are here!!!!!

* * *

(A month later) Seras groaned softly as she took in the new weather from Integra's office window. She felt something warm trickle down her leg and phased to sick bay. (sick bay) "Are they coming?" Walter asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt just yet though. My water just broke." Seras replied. The silvery-red haired _Nosferatu_ lay down in an empty bed of her choice and waited patiently for the agony so she could scream for her mate and deliver their children. Alucard materialized beside her without her calling him and Integra did as well. They both wanted to see the birth of the newest members of Hellsing.

Seras felt the agony rip through her and pushed when instructed. "Alucard I'm going to kill you!" She yelled. Alucard nodded and winced when she broke three bones in his hand. Integra snickered at the poor man's pain. "This is your entire fault!" Seras wailed. Alucard would've argued if she hadn't broken two more hand bones. Integra laughed at Alucard's pain. Six hours later, the twins were born, both boys. "What're you going to name them?" Integra asked. "Aries and Adonis." Seras replied softly.

Alucard smirked proudly and held his broken hand to his chest. "They're going to be strong just like us." He said. Seras nodded. "I just hope they have my temper." She teased.

Alucard pouted. "That's not fair." He complained. Integra and Walter laughed at the older vampire. Seras grinned and yawned. "Don't be a baby you big baby." She said. Alucard kissed her forehead and went to peer down at his sons. "They've got your hair and my eyes." He said. Seras smiled. "A perfect combination." She said. Integra rolled her eyes and went to look at the twins as well. "They're so pale." She said. "They're vampires Integra. Of course they're pale." Walter said.

"It was just a comment. Don't make me sic Seras on you again." Integra retorted. Walter sighed. "I'm so unappreciated here." He said.

"You and me both." Alucard replied. Seras snorted and Integra scoffed. "Women." Walter muttered. "I heard that Walter." Integra and Seras chorused. Alucard smirked.

Seras yawned widely and closed her eyes for a moment. She went out like a light so Integra moved the boys to a pair of cribs. "This should suffice until Seras wakes up." She said.

Alucard nodded as did Walter. The butler left the room to get cleaned up and eat something. Alucard went to get blood for the two of them while Integra went to go eat and work.

* * *

The end of the chapter!! The babies have arrived!! Yay!!!!! 


End file.
